


Found God In The Flashbulbs Of The Pretty Camera

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Sex Tapes, Sex in an abandoned building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: You and Jordan are perfect for each other: both passionate about photography with a taste for adventure, which is exactly how you ended up in an abandoned building with your cameras in tow. The details; however, of how you managed to end up on your knees with Jordan’s dick in your mouth in one of the dim, sun-streaked hallways, aren’t as clear, but it’s happening and you’re not complaining.





	Found God In The Flashbulbs Of The Pretty Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's song Without You.

You and Jordan are perfect for each other: both passionate about photography with a taste for adventure, which is exactly how you ended up in an abandoned building with your cameras in tow. The details; however, of how you managed to end up on your knees with Jordan’s dick in your mouth in one of the dim, sun-streaked hallways, aren’t as clear, but it’s happening and you’re not complaining.

“Mmmm,” Jordan moans, running his hand through his tousled brown curls. He bites down on his tongue, silencing the other noises threatening to escape.

“Baby, we’re all alone. C’mon, lemme hear you.” You pause momentarily to plead, then quickly return him to the wet warmth of your mouth.

“Oh fuck,” he exhales, then swallows thickly before speaking again. “Yeah, baby, suck this cock. God, you look so pretty on your knees, worshiping my cock like this.” He pauses his words to let out a grunt, his eyes toying with the camera still in his right hand. “Wanna remember this forever.”

You know exactly what he’s suggesting and your all for it, smiling around his cock and nodding slightly as you continue to suck. He lifts the camera from his side and points it straight down at you, pressing the shutter as he slams his hips forward. His cock hits the back of your throat, and you gag and choke as you’re simultaneously blinded by the bright, white flash from above.

The light quickly fades, but your vision is still spotted by the brightness and you look up to just barely make out Jordan’s huge grin — he looks pleased with himself.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop,” he smirks, cocking his eyebrow and placing his free hand on the back of your neck, spurring you on. “Say cheese,” he teases. You flick your eyes up, doing your best to keep eye contact with the lens through a series of blinding flashes as you continue to bob over his length.

“Mmm, fuck — stop... wanna finish  _ in  _ you.” Jordan pushes at your shoulder until you pull off him.

“Where?” You stand, both of you looking around the desolate hallway.

Jordan spies a desk through the doorway of a nearby room and quickly pulls up his pants haphazardly with one hand — enough to walk — before tugging you by your arm into the room.

Once in the room, he places his camera down on the desk and hastily bends you over it, letting his pants and boxers pool by his feet. Without wasting another second, he rips down your leggings and panties in one quick motion. He reaches through your legs and runs his fingers through your slick folds and spreads the wetness up and over your asshole, toying with it as you moan out his name.

“Can I?” Jordan asks. At this point in the relationship he knows how much you enjoy it — practically preferring it to regular sex — and often jokes with you how you should be a porn star for being able to take it so well, but he always asks first as to not catch you off guard.

“Please,” you beg in a moan. “Fuck my ass, Jordan.”

He knows you don’t really need the prep, but he slides two fingers into you anyway, enjoying the way you squirm for him and push back wanting more.

“You like that huh? You dirty little slut.”

‘Mmm yes! C’mon baby, just fuck me. I need to feel your cock in my ass.”

“Ask nicely,” he taunts with a cocked brow and a smirk, extracting his fingers at a teasingly slow pace.

“Please, Jordan! Please fuck my ass,” you beg, impatiently wagging your backside. Jordan lets saliva string down from his lips as he spits into his hand, and then coats his length with it before lining himself up. He pushes into your experienced hole with ease as you moan at the welcome stretch. He doesn’t waste any time before settling into a vigorous rhythm — he knows you can take it. Not only can you take it perfectly fine, but you want it even harder and have no problem asking for it.

“Harder Jordan! Harder!” you beg.

He obliges, picking up the pace and slamming into so hard your hips bruise from their repetitive collision with the old metal desk.

“Fuck, I’ll never understand how you can take it so hard, but I’m not complaining,” he chuckles out of breath before landing a hearty smack on your ass.

The truth is the harder he goes, the better it feels; his cock igniting all the tiny nerve endings inside of you and managing to reach behind your g-spot, hitting it from an entirely new angle than he can during traditional sex.

Jordan grips the edge of the desk for better leverage, his fingertips grazing the strap of his camera where it rests in the process. Without a second thought, he quickly picks the camera back up and hits record.

“Baby, turn your head and look back at me,” Jordan instructs, pointing the camera at you. “That’s my girl,” he praises when you obey his request.

“Jordan!” you blush, noticing the red blinking light, realizing he’s doing more than just taking pictures.

“Baby, tell the camera how much you like it when I fuck this tight little ass of yours,” he smirks, slowing his thrusts to reduce camera shake.

“Mmmm, fuck... soooo much,” you whine, with your eyes locked on the camera's lens as you push back against him.

“Such a little slut,” he teases, then pans the camera down to your ass and pulling almost all the way out. With the thumb of his free hand, he spreads your ass open, giving the camera a better view. “Look at that pretty little hole all stretched out for me, such a good girl. Think I should let you cum?” he teases reestablishing a rhythm; a torturously slow rhythm.

“Please, Jordan, harder so I can cum. Please let me cum,” you beg on camera.

You manage to squeeze your hand between the desk and yourself, rubbing your clit as Jordan fulfills your demands of a rougher pace. The combined pleasure of friction on your clit and Jordan making you feel so full quickly bring you to the edge of orgasm.

“So close,” you cry out.

“Me too. Where do you want it?”

“In-- Fuck!  — In m-eee,” your voice cracks as you start to cum.

Jordan snaps his hips forward on the brink of release himself, finishing inside you with a loud grunt. He focuses the camera down as he slowly pulls out, capturing his cum dripping from your gaping hole.

“God, I can’t wait to watch this over and over again,” he states as he ends the recording.

****************************************

As kinky and rough as Jordan can be, he also has a romantic and sweet side you utterly adore. There’s nothing you love more than being cuddled up in his warm gentle embrace as he sits through your favorite shows and movies with you. He may be in control in the bedroom, but he always gives you free rein of the remote.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Jordan asks, plopping himself down next to you on the couch in his room with a freshly popped bowl in hand.

“Grease,” you answer, hitting play.

“Again?”

“Yes, again.” You give him a playful side eye. “You know it’s my favorite.”

“In that case, I would love to watch with you for the hundredth time,” he teases, kissing you sweetly on the forehead.

Jordan hums along with the opening song as he reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a bag of M&M’s.

“What are you doing?” you question, watching as Jordan tears open the package and empties it into the popcorn bowl.

“If you don’t know, now you know,” Jordan jokes in a mock Biggie voice, bringing a pinch of the mixture to your lips.

“Mmmm!” you hum as you crunch. “This taste amazing.”

“I know something else that tastes amazing,” Jordan teases with a smirk then running his hand up your thigh and rubbing you through your jeans.

“Jordan!” you scold wiggling away from his touch. “Wait until after the movie.”

“Come on baby-” he pauses dipping his head down to the crook of your neck “-we can watch it later,” he breathes against your skin before attaching his mouth to your flesh and beginning to suck.

“Jordan!” you shriek, batting him away playfully. “That’s gonna show!”

“Cheer up! a hickey from Jordan is like a Hallmark card,” he ad-libs movie lines, before moving in for more.

Just then there is a quick knock on the door, followed by Josh entering the room.

“Oh sorry, hope I’m not - uhhh interrupting anything,” Josh says, scratching the back of his neck.

“No, just your brother trying to ruin my favorite movie, as usual,” you laugh as you successfully push Jordan off you with one hand, the other clasped tightly over the fresh mark on your flesh.

“Ok good, that’s the last thing I’d wanna see,” Josh jokes. “Anyway, can I borrow your camera for the local show tomorrow? Brad’s has been acting up and I told him maybe we could borrow yours as a backup to hold us over.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem, dude.” Jordan gets up from the couch to retrieve his camera. “Here ya go bud,” he says handing it off too him.

“Thanks, man. You’re a lifesaver. Catch you later.”

“Now, where were we,” Jordan smirks, his left eye squinted slightly more than his right as he climbs back on the couch.

“Watching – a – movie,” you laugh, shoving him playfully.

“Fine,” he gives up. “But as soon as it’s done, you’re all mine.”

“You got it,” you kiss him on the cheek. You then wrap his arm in a hug and place your head on his shoulder. “Jordan?” you begin after a few moments, “You deleted all those pics and videos from the abandoned building, right?”

“OH FUCK!” Jordan scrambles to his feet running to the door. He’s startled to see Josh standing behind the door, about to knock himself.

“Too late!” Josh winces, dangling the camera by the strap and handing it back. “Anal! Really!? I hope Tyler has some of that chlorine he’s sipping on left over because I need it for my eyes.”

You cover your face in embarrassment. It’s official you’re never gonna be able to look at Josh again.


End file.
